Jade Malfoy and the Trouble Brewing
by ForgottenTypewriter
Summary: Jade Malfoy is the daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, sister of Scorpius, and quite the rebellious troublemaker,always knowing the drama and latest gossip. Follow Jade throughout her years at Hogwarts as she makes friends and foes,lovers and haters, and learns things aren't always as they seem, especially in a place where magic is real. (Part of a Three way story)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so Hi everyone I'm a new writer on here so this is my first story its about a girl named Jade Emerald Malfoy and I know in the books Draco doesn't have a daughter but in this fic he does so ignore that little fact. So here's a small sample of my fic enjoy!

All places and characters belong to J.K. Rowling I'm just borrowing them :)

I paced across my room, mentally checking to make sure I had everything ready and packed to leave tomorrow. I was finally getting to go to Hogwarts, and I just couldn't wait! I suddenly remembered I had forgotten my new quills I had gotten just the day before in Diagon Ally. I quickly opened my trunk, put my quills in, and locked it up, setting it down by the door when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"May I come in?"

I responded, "Yes, Mother."

She walked in. She was just dazzling, always so beautiful, even when she wasn't trying, her soft brown hair falling into gentle curls. She smiled at me warmly, which I returned with a kind of smirk of sorts - after all, I was a Malfoy, and Malfoys smirk more than smile. I turned my gaze back up to my mother's face, looking at her expectantly.

She asked me in her soft angelic voice if I had everything I needed packed and ready for tomorrow. I replied with a firm but soft yes. She smiled at me. Coming closer to me, she tucked and runaway streak of hair behind my ear, then, soft as a feather, kissed the top of my head, telling me I should get ready to sleep; it was getting late. I nodded my head acknowledgingly. She smiled at me and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

I walked over to my rather large washroom that's connected to my bedroom to wash my face. I looked into the mirror and gazed at my reflection. My hair was a slick white blond, and about to my hip, with the lower half of it dyed sea green, lighter at the tips. I had stormy grey eyes, high cheek bones, and the fair but pale face of a Malfoy.

I grabbed a washcloth and bottle of face wash and washed my face. I walked back into my bedroom and fell dramaticaly in the middle of it on my large, circular, emerald-green bed, filled with large pillows and blankets.

I sat up and looked around my room, thinking about how I wouldn't be here until next year once I stepped onto the train to Hogwarts tomorrow. One wall was literally a bookshelf, filled with hundreds and hundreds of valuable books, many of them which I hadn't even read. Another one had a large screen, which was programmed to read my mind and play any movie I wanted, or look up something I was curious to learn about, and so much more. A third wall had basically an enormous piece of parchment completely covering it. Against the wall were trays of art supplies, which I used often on the wall; and the cool thing about it was that when I drew or painted on it, whatever I wanted to delete, I could, but leave whatever else was on there to be admired by people coming into my room. And the final wall was a deep emerald green, darker than my bed. In the center of it were large double doors, above which was the crest of Slytherin. Around this wall, which I called the "Drama Wall" were monitors, hidden (unless I didn't want to them to be), so that I could see what was going on in the mansion grounds (and I often saw a lot of drama, which is why I gave it that name - though no one else knew its name, of course).

I considered climbing out of bed and putting on my silk pajamas, but I was mad at my father today so I decided to rebel and go to sleep in my clothes, getting wrinkles all over them! As I lay down in bed, thinking of earlier events of my father, as in why I was mad at him. It had started at dinnner. We were all in the dining room, eating dinner. He had started making small talk, asking if I had gotten everything at Diagon Alley that I needed to. I had replied, yes, that I had gotten it all the day before with Lily Potter, where he had litleraly flipped out, asking why I had associated with such disgraceful people such as them, and had replied, "Yes, I was wondering why I hang out with you, Father?" And I had abruptly stood up, making my chair screech backwards against the cold tile. I stormed out of the dining hall, running to my room, and lay on my bed, crying.

Sighing, I lifted the blankets and crawled under them, hoping tomorrow would be a better day, being much more so than this one.


	2. Kings Cross Station

I awoke to the sun rays shining into my room and the sound of birds singing a song of joy. I tiredly curled my hands into fists and rubbed my eyes with the lower palm of my hands to help me wake up. I slowly, painfully kicked off the covers and shivered in the cold, crisp morning air. I placed a uncertain toe down onto the cold tile floor. I flinched at the coldness, then put my whole foot down, continuing with a second foot towards the coldness. I rubbed my eyes once more to truly wake up... kind of. I looked down at myself and got confused about what I was wearing, then I remember I had fallen asleep in my clothes.

Not bothering with my appearance just yet, I left my hair askew and yesterday's now wrinkled clothes on and walked out of my room into the dark, silent, a bit creepy, if I might add, hallways. As I walked into the dinning room, I pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling my knees up into a somewhat protective manner, hugging them with my arms. My father sent me quite a disapproving look about my hair knees and just me in general. I measly shrugged and picked up some bacon and set it on my plate, where there already was a strawberry cream cheese toasted bagel (my favorite). I picked up a single slice of bacon and started nibbling, on it staring across the table at Scorpius, who was trying to lighten the mood up by making funny faces at me.

First, he tried imitating a pig. He held his nose up with a single finger and started making oinking noises. When father turned around, looking at us questioningly, he was civil and back to normal well, as normal as he could be, and I just couldn't help but burst out laughing for 10 minutes straight, which left me with some concerned looks from my father an amused mother, with Scorpius laughing along with me.

When I finally was able to stop laughing and get some food down my throat without spitting it back up from laughing, I walked up to my room, almost skipping with delight. When I reached my room, I flung the door open, not bothering to shut it. I walked into my closet, which was, mind you, a walk in closet. I looked at all my clothes, wondering why I needed so many, and then I remembered, oh yeah, I didn't, but of course, I need a new outfit for every gala, funeral, wedding, and "special event" I attend!

I slowly looked through my outfits and decided on a cute but settle Slytherin green tank-top that bunched up at the bottom, with a silver snake whose body started at my hipbone on my back, and wound its way into my front with its head ending right before my shoulder. For the pants, I chose some simple, black, full length jeans that end with a cuff and had pockets; pockets are important. I then chose some black wedge sandals with a tiny bit of a heel.

I picked out a curled up snake necklace with a silver chain that I had received for my 7th birthday. Along with a couple gold bangles, I was ready to start the day - well, almost.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and using some magical jell hairspray and curling irons, put my hair into a bun on the top of my head with a braid capturing it together with soft waves curls cascading down my back. I put on some simple silver eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss, not needing concealer or blush, having my flawless skin I so prided myself in. Finally, deciding I looked acceptable, I walked into my room, grabbing my bags and my poor caged kitten, Silvermist and Drago, my owl, and started pushing my luggage down the hall into the main room, where I sat down on the couch, hanging my head upside down, my hair falling, touching the ground.

My father walked in, looking at me suspiciously as if I had an evil plot against him. He then shrunk my bags, and, to my displeasure, my pets, so they could fit in his palm. He then set them in the back seat of our new Mercedes, which he, of course, enchanted to fit four people. I gracefully jumped off the rather comfortable couch and stood in front of him impatiently, tapping my foot, waiting for Scorpius to get off his lazy butt and actually bring his gosh darn bags down here.

When I finally, a gazillion years later, saw him starting to come down the hallway I couldn't help but smile as he put on a, dare I say, very dramatic show for me, huffing and puffing and sighing, dramatically stumbling and almost tripping, pushing his bags towards me, finally reaching me to see a very amused look on my face and a very unamused look on my father's. I just shrugged, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car to get in. When we finally buckled up and started driving, we had a grand time singing a song by a new Muggle artist I had found out about from Lily. When she saw I had liked it, she proceeded to give me a strange and interesting Muggle device called an iPod, weird name, might I add, which is besides the point. She had filled it with the music I had liked and much more, she said it was enchanted to work at Hogwarts, so that wouldn't be a problem.

When we had arrived at King's Cross Station, I excitedly jumped out of the car, grabbing my bags, which were now back to there regular size, and found platform 9 and 10, waiting for my dad and Scorpius to catch up with me. When they got here, I looked around, checking that no one was watching, and ran through the wall, arriving at platform 9 3/4. A huge grin broke over my face. I was going I was really getting to go to Hogwarts!

I gave my father a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, saying goodbye and that I would write to him once a week as he handed me a silver satchel full of galleons, knuts, and sickles that I had forgotten. I quickly thanked him, grabbed Scorpius's arm, and rushed onto the Hogwarts Express, running all the way into the back room, where a girl I had never seen before was sitting all alone, gazing out the window in a daze. I quickly spotted Freddie Weasley and James Potter and sat down next to them, making Scorpius sit as well.


	3. On the Train to Hogwarts

I walked into the compartment, seeing Freddie waking from slumber and saying something I couldn't hear. Freddie... Freddie. Oh, Freddie. He was the little prankster. And James. James was the one that fascinated me the most. He was so passionate about what he loved but such judgmental sometimes. Well, I suppose I should say from what I've seen with him from hanging out with Lily. He's judgmental of me, which saddens me in a way, 'cause I think we could be rather great friends if he and Father could look past names and the past and, oh, bother reputation.

I came out of my head and stood on my tippy toes, putting my suitcase on top of the rack taking out Flametip. Leaving her cage there, I sat down by James with Flametip in my arms. I said, "Hi, James! Hi, Freddie!" with a bright smile on my face, but it wasn't real. Hardly any of my smiles are real anymore. I petted Flametip gently and she began to purrs softly.

Deciding now that if I were to become friends, let alone acquaintances, with James, I should probably learn to be civil or friendly, even to his friends. I turned my head looking throughout the room, noticing a plain brunet on the other side. She seemed sketchy to me, which could be interesting, but I put off those thoughts to later.

"H-hi, Jade..." said Freddie. I knew the Weaslys and their family not very well, not as much as the Potters. Lily and I had decided to talk to each other in a silent agreement, so are parents wouldn't, well, um, rip each other's throats out.

James seemed to just be staring at me till he came out of what I want to say a daze and said, "Oh, hey..." My heart plummeted. He obviously didn't want to talk to me, it seemed to me, but I wasn't going to give up quite yet. The other girl looked at me, obviously saying silently, ugh, guys, right? I glared at her quickly before rolling my eyes so the guys wouldn't see.

I said, "So are you guys, like, super excited? I mean, I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!" I said in a bubbly way I usually reserved for hanging out with Lily. Come to think of it, Lily was my only friend. I sure hope that changed soon.

"What?" said Freddie and James at the same time, somewhat confused if I do say so myself.

Freddie seemed to catch onto what I said and said, "Oh, yeah."

James said, "Yeah, it's awesome gonna be. I mean, it's . . . it's gonna be awesome," he stuttered. He blushed, which I thought was absolutely adorable, but decided I better not tell him that.

"Are you guys okay? You seem to be acting . . . different, but I'm glad you're excited!" I beamed.

Freddie and James exchanged a look about who knows what. I really do wonder what was up I hoped it wasn't me. I mean, maybe they didn't want me here, and I would just hate if that was it.

"Yep, totally fine," said Freddie.

"Absolutely," James agreed.

"Well, okay, if you say so," I said, shrugging the weird feeling off. "So what are you guys most excited for?" I added brightly.

"Quidditch," Freddie and James said at the same time without hesitation.

The girl by the window looked up. "First years can't play Quidditch," she said bossily.

I again glared at her, telling her silently to shut the up or Merlin's pants I swear I will hex her into oblivion.

James shrugged. "My dad got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in _his_ first year."

"Ah, yes, well, I think that was a rare exception, but I won't crush your dreams," I said, giving a small, sly smile.

"Yeah . . ." James said, lost in thoughts, or so it seemed.

The little witch literally talked again and I almost was about to hex her when she said, "What about you?", looking at me. "And also, what are your names? I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Finnigan."

"Freddie Weasley," said Freddie.

"Jade Emerald Malfoy," said I.

"James Sirius Potter," said James.

The girl named Elizabeth nodded. "What House do you think you'll all be in? I'm not sure about me exactly, but I'd really like to be in Gryffindor." Gryffindork, I thought mentally, but chose not to say anything, just keep listening.

"Me, too," said James.

Okay, okay, maybe James could just be a plain Gryffindor and not a Gryffindork.

"Same here," added Freddie.

Hmm, I thought, he's a Gryffindork in progress, which made me snort out loud at the thought.

"What?" James said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I said, in my head saying THINK, THINK OF AN EXCUSE, so I said the only thing that came to my head, and I said it fast. "I'm only thinking that perhaps _Gryffindors_ get into that House because they _choose_ to. I mean, of course, _some_ Gryffindors—" (Like James and Freddie, not little miss witch I didn't say that part out loud, so you know) — "are all right, but really if you'd rather be brawny than brainy, be my guest and join that House," said I giving a James a Malfoy smirk but secretly, foolishly hoping he would be in Slytherin with me but knowing he wouldn't.

"Just because Gryffindors can be a little reckless doesn't mean we're all that way!" retorted Elizabeth. I practically burst out laughing. She was getting all worked up over some stupid little comment. She was definitely going to be fun, I thought, I will admit a little evilly.

"So you're admitting that House to being reckless?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "And to think, I thought my family was stupid." Well, it was true. They all a lot of freaking, judgmental hypocritical idiots.

Elizabeth stood up suddenly. "Well, excuse me, Miss Malfoy, but if you're planning on insulting anyone here anymore, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Now, that... that was not acceptable. I was getting angry, but remained calm on the outside.

I stared at her coolly, unfazed, thinking, ha, this is quite fun, messing with little Miss Finnigan, she's so easy to get all in a temper. I continued stroking my cat, trying to stop myself from bursting out laughing. I said, "Sorry, but Finnigan, you can't boss me around."

"Can if I want to," said Elizabeth powerfully.

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "No, Finnigan, you can't. I have ways to make your life miserable."

Aah, she just gets so wound up, doesn't she?

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And they are . . .?"

"Oh, but Lizzie, dear, if I told you now, it wouldn't be half as fun when I used them, would it?" I said with a voice like poisoned honey. I gave Elizabeth that "Classic Malfoy-look" before setting Flametip down on my seat and reaching up into my bags on the luggage cart, searching for a surely priceless book and took out a very thick book and my long, thin wand. Without another word, I turned to a page somewhere in the middle and started muttering a simple spell under my breath, tapping my wand on the book, my cat curling up beside me and falling to sleep. Aah, the spell wouldn't do too much, just make her have boils tomorrow, not that bad, aye?

Elizabeth sat down with a huff and started staring out the window again. Her face was quite red.

James exchanged looks with Freddie. I just smirked, proud of my work, well, almost proud. James seemed a little frightened if I do say so myself, but I just shrugged it off.

I just kept reading my spell book, thinking of all of the different spells that I could use in combat or on enemy.

After a while, the sound of rattling and a woman's voice came from the other side of the compartment door.

"Aaaanything from off the trolley!"

A short, plump woman with grey hair pushing a cart filled with sweets upon sweets upon sweets came into view.

I turned my gaze from my book setting it down and stood up, opening the glass door.

"Anything sweet for you, dears?" said the woman kindly.

Freddie looked up briefly before shrugging, saying, "I'm set. Dad packed a bunch of stuff for me already."

I gave him a reproachful look before tossing her head back and saying, "Yes, please." I then proceeded to buy a whole load of sweets that looked like at least a quarter of the whole cart. I pointed at all sorts of stuff, thinking, Heck, I don't even know what that is, but let's get it anyways, and, grabbing my candy, I sat back down next to James, offering him a chocolate frog

"And for you, young man and miss?" said the woman to James and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up and got some sweet stuff, along with James

James and Freddie went to stand up for I don't know quite what reason (I think they might have been attempting to leave the compartment), but I interrupted them, saying, "So, which class do you think will be your favorite?"

Freddie shrugged. "They'll probably all be pretty boring. Plus, they're probably not super important, seeing as my dad only got about three O.W.L.s and look at him! One of the richest people I know!"

I raised my eyebrows. I thought, Eeh, I'm bored, might as well be a Malfoy, so tell them all of about sorts of crap and such. I continued, saying, "Of course, he could be richer, with at least a little more education. I mean, my great-great-great-great-grandfather _(I think? I thought in my head)_ got twelve N.E.W.T.s and got an _extremely_ important job. (Kinda important, never hurts to bend the truth, though)— _He_ was the one that bought Malfoy Manor for us, and it was all because of his wits and talent. And every one of his descendants has lived up to that exceptionally well, except for Scorpius. I suppose he'll just grow into it, though." I gave a genuine sigh. I loved Scorpius, but I wish he would take his studies a little more seriously.

There was a long silence. Then, James said, "Well, I guess I can't really wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, it'll be cool, won't it?"

"Especially with your father there to protect you against every singly spell every other student casts every which way?" I said sarcastically.

Okay, okay, that's not what I had meant to say at all. I had just meant to say that it would be cool with his dad stopping in sometimes, but it had come out completely wrong. Darn father, always teaching me the wrong things.

"Well . . . wait, what?"

"Father told me that Harry will be coming to give some Defense Against the Dark Arts sessions, won't he?" I said, leaning in a little more closely. "I suppose it'll be really fun, won't it, with him every moment of those sessions, there to protect his little James?" I thought, no, no, no, bad Jade, bad, bad Jade, you didn't mean that, why did you say that, oh why, ugh.

"I. . . ."

I gave me a smile that masked the rude words I was using. "I expect you're really looking forward to it, then? I mean, I wouldn't, but then, you're a Potter, aren't you?" And with that, I promptly took out a newspaper from a bag I had beside her legs and hid my face, tears freely streaming down it. Now I had messed everything up, oh why, oh, why did I have to be a Malfoy, cold hearted and mean jerks, every one of us. I was trying to change, why couldn't they see that? Couldn't they see how hard I was trying?

No, of course they couldn't, because no matter what they will always see my dad in me, and I'm nothing, and I mean nothing like my father. I wish I could just run away from my past, but I can't, I have to be strong and work my way through it. It just seems like it might be easier if I had a friend to help me along the way. I knew no one at Hogwarts but Scorpius, James, Freddie, and I'm not counting Elizabeth. She's just as bad as I am, so there.

I set my paper down and ran out of the compartment into the restroom, locking the door with magic and putting a silencing spell I had learned on it, crying freely, and I did something I had needed to do for a long time. I screamed at the top of my lungs till I fell to the floor, crying. Did they even realize I was gone? No. No one would, no one cares about me, and that's the fact that hurts the most, 'cause it's the truth, or at least, it's the truth in my mind.


	4. The Sorting

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed they really keep me going!

Thanks for reading here's the story!

Disclaimer: I own some apples and, uh, headphones. J.K. Rowling owns everything else but Jade. :D Jade is mine. Mwhahahahah, sorry, I got carried away.

* * *

I walked, my sandal wedges making clunking noises as I walked, dragging my trunk that had been transformed into a huge rolling suitcase with purple and green stripes that changed to blue and pink back and forth. My face no longer held any trace of tears.

When the train finally came to a stop, I rushed to the front with the rest of the other over-excited first years and other students. When I made it out of the train, it was chaotic, everyone pushing each other, looking for friends, trying to get where they're going.

I was just about to ask where to go when I heard a loud, gruff voice yelling, "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, to the boats!"

When I looked up, I saw a giant lumbering over everyone in what seemed to be an old, patched up ragged moleskin overcoat. I followed him over to the boats, where I stood distant, a bit weary of him and his size. I saw James run up to him and give him a huge hug. I slowly, tentatively walked over to him and hid in James's shadow.

When James saw me, he said, "Oh! Jade, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Jade. You remember Draco Malfoy? This is his daughter."

Hagrid's eyes widened and he looked at me suspiciously. I tilted my head, looking at him curiously. I held out my hand, waiting for him to shake it. He almost nervously shook it before retreating his hand back into his overcoat. He whispered to James quite loudly, "She's not gonna try gettin' me removed and sent to Azkaban or cause lots of trouble, is she?"

My eyes went huge. I didn't know mom did all that stuff! Of course, neither of my parents told much about their childhoods and mom was warning me about good behavior to teachers. Ha, I would have to send her an owl about what I'd learned!

Coming back to reality, I heard James say to Hagrid, "No, no. Jade is nice. She won't do any of that, Hagrid, don't worry."

Hagrid nodded his head, his eyes on me, still looking unsure, but he shook his head and gave me a small, smile which I returned. He then led us to the boats. Freddie, James, and I got into a boat. Sitting down in it, I wrapped my plain black cloak around me to help block of some of the breeze. I rubbed my hands together, shivering.

When we finally got out of the boats, we all huddled together and started walking towards the ginormous front double doors when they flew open and Headmistress McGonagall walked out.

We all stared at her in awe when she said, "Well, don't just stand there!", and we all rushed in.

She explained to us what was going to happen, but I tuned it out, looking around me, feasting on every little detail: the torches lighting the hall, the stone walls just like at home, but rigged. I put my hand out, feeling the cool surface. It was jagged and rough. My hand snapped back up when we all started walking again.

We walked into the Great Hall, where there where hundreds of students. I stood still, gazing at everything for a second, the ceiling with its brilliant midnight black sky with the stars twinkling. I moved forward, following the massive group of first years. We all stood in a line, waiting for them to call our name when I was called.

I stepped forward, gulping, walking nervously up to the front, thoughts running through my mind like wild animals. What if I was in Hufflepuff and my family disowned me?! When I got up to the front and sat on the stool, the hat started whispering to me.

"Aah, noo, we have another Malfoy here, do we not. I was hoping there would be no more of you, but no matter."

I thought, _Uhh, rude!_

He continued, "Aah, oh well, better be SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, running to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Scorpius. He ruffled up my hair, which earned him a smack and me saying, "Don't mess up my hair." With a grin on my face, I hugged him. He hugged me back, being careful not to touch my hair.

When the sorting was over and my hands were sore from clapping so much, Headmistress McGonagall told the rules: no going into the Forbidden Forest, blah, blah, boring, boring, boring, and now it was time to eat! The table was filled with every food you could imagine.

I grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice, pouring myself a glass and grabbing some shepherd's pie to eat. When I had finished giving Scorpius a proper etiquette lesson on how to eat politely and eaten my own food, all the dishes vanished, and they reappeared with tarts and pies and cakes and any dessert ever created, or so it seemed. I took some cherry jello and a straw I had found and started slurping it through the straw, which made Scorpius just crack up and get confused looks from the other Slytherins.

When I had finished my opera of music and desserts, we followed the prefects down into the dungeons and were told the password, which was Emerald Serpent, which I found quite amusing, since Emerald was my middle name. When we finally got to the girls' dorms, I found out there had been a lot of Slytherin first year girls, so we had two dormitories. Mine contained only me, a girl named Emma, I think, along with a strange girl name Tìeśśè, who was a foreign exchange student from a school whose name I forgot; it was long and complicated, don't blame me, okay! There were also a few others.

When I laid down on my bed, I saw my trunk was already by my bed, along with my owl and kitten. I let them out of their cages and opened my window for Silvermist. I pulled open the curtains around my bed.

I changed into my silk pajamas, laying on my bed, smiling, thinking of how wonderful life here was going to be, and realizing that I just might have a crush on a certain Gryffindork whose name ends with Potter and starts with James.


	5. Classes

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) I'm trying to write stuff for you guys as fast as I can I think my goal is 3-4 times a week if you guys have any suggestions think they should be shorter longer anything like that let me know love you guys!

-EmeraldSerpent

I own nothing Mwhahahaha wait what?

* * *

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I think there is something wrong with me. My stomach is all fluttery and I can't stop it I keep thinking of him, I can't believe it was him, of all people, I mean he, well, confuses me. Please send words of advice before I hex everyone here 'cause I'm very confused mwhahahaha._

 _Miss you_

 _P.S. I got in a fight already yesterday #firstday #overachevier!_

 _Love,_

 _A very confused Jade :P_

After I sent my letter off with Silvermist, I checked my clock and saw it was 9:30! Crap! Classes started at 10:00. I debated, first day, well, technically second day appearances, or breakfast? I obviously chose the more important one—appearances, duh, I thought. Was breakfast even a real choice?

I dug through my bag, pulling out clothes. Setting them on my bed, I decided with a navy blue T-shirt with the school uniform, and a skirt that was halfway up my thigh. I slipped them on quickly and grabbed my cosmetics bag.

Running to the bathroom, I quickly plugged the sink and turned the cold tap water on, and opened my bag. I put on some quick mascara, smoky black eyeshadow, and salmon pink lip-gloss. I stuffed it all back into its bag and tossed it on my bed, and was almost out the door when I remembered, _idiot, you need your wand and cloak_ , so I ran back, pulled a cloak on and tie, grabbed my wand, rushing out of the room, running like a madman straight to Herbology, barely making it just as Professor Longbottom walked in, wearing Muggle jeans and a red T-shirt.

"First thing," he said, "Is take off your cloaks," which we all happily did, setting them in a pile. He showed us into the back of the greenhouse and showed us some plants and explained that we all needed to pick a bucket full of leaves so that the Potions professor can use them. I think about it and realize the Potions professor wasn't at dinner last night, which was surprising, 'cause he is the Slytherins head of House.

I continued picking leaves until my bucket was full and turned it into the professor, to which he said, "Oh, Miss Malfoy, I was colleagues with your father when he went to school here," as he looked over my leaves. "Very good. 10 points to Slytherin."

I smiled and thought he must have been a really cool kid when he was at Hogwarts. He dismissed the class. I grabbed my cloak, put it back on, and looked at my schedule. Next was lunch, then a half hour break, then Charms. Excellent, my stomach was grumbling, and I couldn't wait for food.

I walked up to the castle alone. I looked at all the first years and saw them all talking with friends and I frowned slightly. I didn't want to be alone. When I got to lunch, I sat down near the end of the table, picking at my food with my fork before stuffing a piece of cut-up chicken in my mouth. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I went back to my dorm, lying on my bed, crying. Was I really not likable enough to at least make a couple friends that were in Slytherin? I mean, I know I'm a bit mean, but I try to be nice, as long as people aren't extremely annoying or insulting my family!

I looked up when I heard the sound of pecking on my window. Silvermist was back with a letter from Lily! Just the thing I needed to cheer me up.

 _Jade,_

 _Oh, wow! Who is it? Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but oh, Jade! You have a crush! I don't know how to help you, I've never really had problems like this. And this is a problem. I guess for now you'll just have to keep it quiet. If you still have feelings about him after a while, I guess maybe you should tell him…._

 _I hope you figure everything out, Jade!_

 _Miss you, too._

 _P.S. Fight? Oh, wow, Jade. #extremelyastonished #notreally #notsayinganythingbadaboutyou# sillyface_

 _Your friend who wishes with all her heart she could help,_

 _Lily_

I smiled before writing a letter saying I would reply tomorrow, I had to go to class right now, and to send my love to Ginny and Harry. I sent it off and grabbed my Charms book, wiping my tears away, putting a spell on my eyeshadow and mascara to clean it up. I still had 30 minutes till class, so I sat on my bed and thought, I was at Hogwarts, I needed a change, so I changed my hair to bubble gum pink and made it only to my shoulders in simple waves. Being a Metamorphmagus had its perks, after all.

I opened a small, brown package Lily had given me the day we went to Diagon Ally. She had strictly told me not to open it till I got to Hogwarts and to remember that I had to say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and, "Mischief managed." I opened it. It was a blank piece of parchment. I looked at it curiously. I opened it up. It blank on both sides, so I grabbed my wand and said slowly, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," and tapped the paper.

It said, _"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveryors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map."_ I opened it up and it showed me the whole school of Hogwarts. I was amazed Lily had given this to me, rather than keep it for herself. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Lily," quietly.

I looked around and saw moving dots that had people's names on them. I said, "Mischief managed," and it went blank. I slowly put it in my trunk under some clothes to keep it safe. When I looked up, I had five minutes to get to class. I grabbed my wand and Charms book, dashing out the room as fast as lightning, sitting down in class.

Right as Professor Flitwick came in, he told us today we would be doing a Levitating spell, "Wingardium leviosa." We each had a feather in front of us. I looked at it as he said, "Just a little swish and flick."

I nodded to myself more than to him. I took my wand and said, "Wingardium leviosa," and my feather floated up effortlessly. I smiled at my achievement and kept practicing till I'd perfected it.

When the class bell rang, it was time for dinner, but I though, hey, I skipped breakfast and lunch, why not dinner, too? not feeling like interacting with people much as I walked out of class into a random hallway, my head down, not looking where I was going, seeing I was deserted.

I bumped into someone, almost falling over, but being caught by two strong arms before I could collide with the ground. I looked up, seeing James in front of me. He helped me back onto my feet. I smiled, thanking him and asking if he, well, would care to join me walking around the lake.

He looked at me with—a I want to say curious and amused look—and said, "Sure."

I said, "Okay!" grabbed his hand, and started into a full out run, startling him, so he almost fell, but gained his balance and started running after me. My face fell into a full grin, thinking that maybe, yes, for sure, I did like him, I was certain of it. How was I going to tell Lily I liked her brother? I mean I said "someone," but not "oh, hey, Lily, yeah, well, I like your brother."

I kept running till we got all the way to the lake, where I fell over, catching my breath. I looked to my side and he was lying beside me. I smiled and grabbed his wand fast as lightning, back on my feet, dashing off, hiding behind a tree as he laid there, stunned at what I had done. I slowly climbed the tree till I was a good ten fifteen feet off the ground. I saw him looking for me, so I hung upside down from the tree and yelled, "James Potter, over here!", sticking out my tongue at him.

He ran towards me. I held out his wand for him to take, which he snatched up and stuck out his tongue in return to me, climbing the tree and hanging upside down with me.

I said, "James," to which he turned his head to and raised his eyebrow to say "yes?"

I said, "Well, you see, I was just wondering if you perhaps liked anyone at this school?"

He replied, "Yes."

I smiled and said, "Good," but didn't question him anymore.

He looked at me, confused. I jumped down out of the tree, landing on my feet after doing a neat flip. I looked up at him and said, "Hey, where's the Gryffindor bravery?"

He smiled and did a double flip off the tree, to which I smiled and did a little applause before he came over to me and whispered, "Now, Jade, do you have someone you like at this school?"

I replied with a yes that sounded cool and calm, but inside, my heart was beating hard enough to be heard from the dungeons inside the caste.

I looked at James and he said, "And Jade, who would that be?"

I looked at him and said, "Can't tell you that, a girl's got to have her secrets, aye, James? And you haven't told me who you like, have you?" I turned around, leaving James to ponder what I said, with a smile on my face. Maybe this day wasn't a complete mess, after all.

I walked into the dungeons said, "Emerald serpent" to the wall. I walked into my room and started talking to my roommate, Emma. She had raven black hair that cascaded like a waterfall halfway down her back, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. I said, "Hi."

She looked up and said, "Hi?"

I said, "I'm Jade."

She said, "Emma," nodding her head.

We talked all night till it was 6 a.m. I hugged her and said, "Night."

I knew from then on we were going to be good friends. I laid in bed, thinking about what James and I had done and how I truly felt about him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and now, that's a sight to see.


	6. The Potions Master

I awake with a smile on my face today was going to be a good day I had already deiced that

I got out of bed the dark dungeon walls greeting me a good morning I brushed my hair out leaving it down in pink waves across my shoulders I quickly applied some mascara but nothing else deciding I did't feel like it today i checked my clock and realized it was 6:00 hey today I actually had time for breakfast i laughed at my little joke and skipped yah its weird but i actually skipped I went into the common room looking around it looked well plain and cold it had Slytherin banners and well a couple couches and some torches but well that was it. It reminded me of a cold prison the awful aweful kinds they showed on the muggle shows were theres rats hiding and they starve the poor people there I decided it needed some chearing up so I quickly looked around making sure no one was looking or around I conjured up some purple daisys and vaces putting them all around the common room thinking that it looked a little happier hopefully are head of house wouldent mind I hoped it would be someone really cool we hadn't seen them yet so I was getting anxious I heard what sounded like footsteps and froze I heard the creaking of the wooden stairs and turned around I had been caught purple handed but all I saw was my roommates cat I sighed a breath of relief making a puff appear from the cold morning air it tingled my back sending little hairs on my neck into spikes I slowly went towards the cat crouched down and petted it saying aww who's a nice girl before patting her head and going back to working on operation prison cell I looked around for a blank wall one had a window that viewed the lake I could see the giant squid flopping around doing who knows what the other wall had the entrance and exit back wall had the halls up to are rooms Aha! The last wall was blank green it would do just perfectly I thought in my head what was the spell? It was a quite complicated one but I had watched my father do it on my wall at home very carefuly I did a circle motion with my wand as I said partchmentoflormentas and it worked I gasped it actually had worked I had a huge grin on my face I ran to my room and grabbed a small section of my art supplies I had packed which was a lot I rushed back downstairs being more excited the a kitten with a ball of yarn I took superglue magic edition and glued the hanging bins onto the wall at the bottom now they couldent come off even if someone tried cause I had the one glue stick that would remove this particularly edition it was customizable I filled the whole wall with the supplies I had brought down paint brushes and jars and jars of paint pencils of every color and shade quills and ink changing to the color you desired magic erasers and everything else you could possibly need including charcoal pencils regular muggle pens and crayons ect when it was finally finished stocking up all of the supplies I put out a jar in the final spot that said donate for more supplies -Sincerely Anonymous I wrote a message at the top in creative yet elegant letters Express Yourself And Be Free I drew a picture of a emerald serpent that moved if you touched it and hissed sticking out its tongue that made me laugh a little and think of yesterday hanging upside down from the tree. when I was done I checked the time and it was already 8:30 by golly people would be waking up soon I rushed as fast as I could in a quite matter that is I layed in bed pretending to sleep looking at my room above my bed where posters one of the slytherin crest above the center of my bed then to the side a poster of a wonderful just absolutely amazing muggle singer called Christina Perri and on the other side was a picture poster I had gotten customized from a wizarding shop of me and Lily laughing and smiling and finnaly blowing a kiss it was my favorite by far I had gotten two of them when we had gone to Diagon alley before I left one for me and one for lily to keep her company while I was away at Hogwarts I smiled it was almost as if she where here although it may be better she wasent seeing as my well uh feelings I was developing for James I shook it off going back under the warm soft inviting blankets just when one of the girls woke up and shook another one up until she had to drag her out of bed they went down stairs and I heard a squeal of delight and O My GOSH Marima look at the wall! She read my message out loud it says Express yourself and be free Awesome I wonder if are head house leader did it OoOo and look purple daisys! Best house leader ever everyone has agreed this place needed some new cheering up it was just so dreary before I grinned they liked it they genuinely liked it! I set my feet on the floor and thought really hard about my hair being all messy so much for me brushing it out and when I finished it looked as if I had just gotten out of bed heh I went down stairs rubbing my eyes I saw the two girls on the wall drawing a picture before one of them got up running back to the girls dormitory I heard her yelling wake up wake up everyone! I asked the girl what was going on she turned looking at me and said Oh hi sorry didt see you there! I thought haha I made that you fool but just nodded and said uh hu what is it? I said gesturing to the wall she said with a bubbly excitement that it was a expressing wall the head leader had made for us I grinned and said awesome she nodded in agreement just as all of the girls started walking down groggily along with the boys being woken up from the sequels and shouting they saw the wall there eyes lighting up everyone grabbing equipment to draw with I grabbed a simple charcoal pencil and went to a corner and drew a tree in a corner that went all the way up half the wall it was in fact the oak tree me and James had been on I then proceeded to draw a girl and a boy hanging upside down on it side by side just like we had they did back flips and we'll double back flips before the picture repeated I made the girl have long hair and the boy have ruffled up hair like James but not to much so no one would be abel to recognize who it was I stepped back and admired the work but what I saw wasent just mine I saw kittens and snakes friends laughing together flowers and wand fights fireworks and 3 quarters of the wall was already filled with sketches and drawings some like myn being more advanced than others but all were amazing and full of fealing my supplies I had put out had obviously shrunk quite a bit I went over and felt the donation can quickly then set it back it was filled to the brim with galleons and knutts and sickles I couldent believe it maybe today really was going to be a good day I stepped back and saw almost all of the slytherin house there on the wall drawing I smiled I had made a difference I had done something operation prison cell success operation new Jade progress! I whistled loudly and got everyone's attention I asked politely if everyone could back away so I could take a picture which they all nodded and stood back I took my picture of the picture said thanks quickly and looked at it with all of the moving drawings it looked just breathtaking I put it in my cloak pocket and changed my apperence so it looked like when I had been working on prison cell earlier nice and crisp but natural I walked out skipping again I skipped all the way to the great hall since it was now 9:30 and classes would start in half an hour I opened the great huge doors and walked into the great hall sitting at are lonely table with only a few stragglers okay 11 people I counted that was all and that was including me! Poor other houses probably celebrating thinking some thing happened to all of us when we were just having way much more fun than them I grinned and gave a small wave to James and Freddie but mainly James I grabbed some orange juice filling my gobblet to the top with it and grabbed some French toast pouring some syrup over it before cutting it into tiny pieces and eating till I was filled the sweet flavor biting my tongue I took a big gulp of orange juice a smile on my face when i finished I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:47 I got up and i ran too poitions class i sat down waiting for Emma while setting up some of my supplies I carfuly put everything in its place not wanting anything to spill or fall off when I heard the door open I did't bother to turn around to see who it was. when i looked up It was James Oh the iorny! he sat down next to me with Freddie by his side I saw him looking at Emma and i admittedly felt jealous i know i shouldn't i mean he wasn't myn or anything but i couldn't help but feel jealous which made me almost burst out loud i thought of one of the songs on the "ipod" Lily had given me it was literally called Jealous The words streaming into my head "i turn my cheek music up and i'm puffing my chest i'm getting red in the face" i burst out laughing well okay in my head i didn't if i burst out like actually laughing they would ask me what was so funny and then i would have to explain which would make me blush like crazy so i remained quiet and put on a smile like my father had taught me to i looked back up and smiled saying Hi James...Freddie i finished putting my last things on the table I decided i should probably introduce Emma seeing as she was a complete stranger to them Emma This is James and Freddie i said motioning to them with my hand James said Hi Where Freddie said Hey O MY GOSH Did Freddie did Freaking FREDDIE WESASLY Like Emma! Ooo i would have to tease him later for sure Emma Gave a small smirk but a kind one and said Hi waving a little So who do you think the new potions master will be i said trying to break the silence i still haven't seen him i said with a voice of disbelief I bet it's Aunt Hermione. She was a whiz at Potions, she was said Freddie Looking at me i thought It was a possibility she would be a pretty cool teacher but she would probably hate me cause of my dad so i shook it off hoping it wasn't her Nah we would've know James said Besides she works for the Ministry doesn't she? i slowly let out a breath of relief Phew! Freddie shrugged Guess so.

I looked at James mischievously Grinning i wrote him a quick note saying we should hang out together later i was tempted to make a winky face with it but resisted it thinking he might find it creepy when i was just trying to be funny trying to lighten the mood i said I bet its my dad laughing i secretly put the folded parchment in his hand wrapping his fingers around it before putting my hands back in my lap James gave me a look before scribbling back on the piece of parchment he handed it back it said Yes Please! my heart did a flip he wanted to hang out with me! I heard Freddie and Emma laugh at what i had said.

Totally Wasn't he like a total Troll at potions though? said Freddie i couldn't believe that i gave him a look of disbelief and said Of course not he was an expert it was his best class but anyways he would have told me i quickly wrote lake after dinner? and slid it back to James

Freddie looked Genuinely surprised Really? Dad said he was worst in everything Before i could respond i got another note that said Great see you there i smiled before saying Yes well Freddie i do Believe your father might have exaggerated Just a tiny bit I said i wrote back can't wait :) sending it back to James Freddie looked confused and said Yeah i guess he does that...a lot i reckon.

James gave me a huge grin which made my happy nothing could ruin this day first my secret operation was working I had plans to hang out with James later i loved potions best class ever (dad had helped me with it at home) he passed me back a note saying me, too i Grinned he couldn't wait either who is you father anyway Freddie? said Emma.

George Weasley Replied Freddie instantly

Emma's eyes Got wide a look in them of pure admiration Oh! does he own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?

Yeah he does said Freddie I really like that place said Emma a bit enviously You're really lucky..

I, Uh could take you there sometime if you want Freddie said somewhat sheepishly.

then Freddie had somehow gotten one of my notes to James I froze in terror he couldn't read that! it was personal and not for him the little jerk! James and Freddie fought over the note for a minute when the teacher walked inside the room students had been coming in the whole time but everyone had gone silent the note dropped to the floor forgotten and in walked Draco Malfoy or should i say Dad His long black robes flying behind him in a manner only a Malfoy could expertly do it contrasted dramatically against his bleach blond hair that i had inherited i suddenly felt relieved that my hair was hot pink right now maybe people wouldn't realize that was my dad or that i felt like running right up to him and slapping the bloody smirk right off his face when i suddenly realized my eyes they looked exactly like his now everyone would know i just could only hope he wouldn't make a big deal of me please oh please dont i thought I couldn't believe he didn't tell me though and without meaning to say it out loud i said Bu-bu-bu... I was going to cry this wasn't happening this Couldn't happen it was your dad Freddie said quietly in awe that didn't help me much "thanks Freddie I hadn't noticed" I was tempted to yell it at him but kept it in my face turning red and tears forming in my eyes Emma looked at me with concern in her eyes whispering Jade are you all right? I opened my mouth to speak when my dad started speaking

Welcome to Potions class he said looking at everyone he gave a smirk I winced slightly Today we will be learning how to make color changing ink i would like each of you to pair up with someone from the other house. The instructions for your potions he flicked his wand without looking are on the blackboard I thought show off classic malfoy classic Malfoy in your potions book Look up page twenty-three and once you have finished with you potion read it and the importance and uses of color changing ink you may begin I put my head down on the desk crying at this point James asked who was partnering with who Jemma Freddie said promptly it's...Emma said Emma in a small voice as if uncertain to correct him or not

Emma then Freddie stood up. We all moved over one seat so me and Emma ended up sitting next to each other while James and Freddie were on the sides of me and Emma

James grinned saying Looks like i'm with you then.

I gave him a smile trying to cover up the fact that i had been crying Yeah I guess so at least one thing in this class is good i said more to myself than him. I put my potions book on the stand in front of us I said I'll cut the Lemon grass Right James said i'll smash the unicorn horn

I thought that was the cutest thing ever but corrected hesitantly Sugar cane...

Right sugarcane

I couldn't help but giving a small giggle

He leaned over. What was that? Didn't catch that.

Um, nothing I said. I grinned a huge grin before giggling again I noticed I had been laughing, smiling and well just being happy a lot more and when I was with James

Putting my head down blushing I didn't see Professor Dad walk over and I didn't see him pick up the forgotten note his face turning very red and very angry I looked up and continued cutting my lemon grass into precise little pieces and placing them into the cauldron I reached for the beetles smashing them one by one to fine powders while saying so James what's your favorite color?

he looked up from his sugar cane or should I say Unicorn horn? and said Oh, red and gold like Gryffindor. What's your's?

Well, I have Three purple,silver and green, I said and decided to add I really like those colors they remind me of fireworks in a way..i trailed off thinking of the past when i was 5 my parents had taken me to a firework show and at the end they had the three biggest my little 5 year old self had ever seen and they were of course silver purple and green I got a harsh reawakening from my father as he walked over to me and James saying Potter if you smash that sugar cane any more it will turn into nothing. Turning to me he said Jade What exactly are these? showing me the notes I had written James with a face of anger and ferocity Crap, Crap Crap think Jade remember the lying skills that exact man taught you thinking fast I gulped saying Um...Freddie and Emma's Uh-hu That's what they are I said with a voice full of uncertainty and nervousness Jeez Jade what happened to calm and cool I thought Father raised his eyebrows saying Are they really? Trying to legilimency on me luckily I had learned that as well and blocked it off from him Freddie...Emma whoever that is he mumbled under his breath Freddie and Emma looked up from their potion confuzed

What? said Freddie obviously very very confused

Emma being the intelligent and cunning girl she was looked at the notes reading part of what showed of them quickly her eyes gazing over them She looked at me quickly a question in her eyes then back to Professor Dad as i was calling him and Said "Oh, yes, Professor, sorry about that. . . ." She reached over and took the notes out of his hands. "Freddie and I were just going to study a while down by the lake this evening. Potions, you know, for homework. Sorry about that." "Hmm . . . well, if that is the case, carry on. And Potter, pay more attention," he snapped the obvious disbelief in his voice and i knew this was not the end of that conversation and sulked off to his desk, watching everyone carefully, particularly our table. I hugged Emma. "Oh, my gosh, thank you so much, Emma! I will explain later," I whispered well i think i whisperd. "You and Freddie can come down to the lake as well, actually please come down to the lake. I can explain there, because I have a gut feeling my father's going to come check on us." I said in a pleading tone Emma gave me a small smile. "No problem. Freddie, come on, the potion should be done boiling. We can add the acid now."

"Glad Emma's smart . . ." James muttered under my breath.

I sighed. "Really, yes. . . . And James, sorry about that. It's just . . . he can be. . . . Overprotective. Like, I swear, if I ever had a guy that was my friend, he scared them off." I began rembering when i was a little girl how he would take me to the playgrounds and when I had began talking to a little boy about my age how he had been so angry at me later and how i had gotten in trouble….I never did see that little boy again. Snapping back into reality i said "Anyway, sorry about that. . . ." I measured the acid and put it in. "Go on, put in that sugar cane."

He did so.

"Let's see. . . ." I stirred the potion until it turned from clear to a vivid green color. "Well, we're done, I guess, but we still have extra time." I looked over at the clock in the room. Well its now or never i thought "James, the answer to your question is you—ope, time's over."

"For homework," said Professor Malfoy father dad? "I want you all to write up a five-paragraph essay on the uses of color-changing potion with your partner to be handed in together on Friday. Class dismissed."

We all started gathering up our things and started walking to the door. The other students did the same, talking and laughing and things. We were almost to the door when we heard Professor Malfathad (father dad malfoy) spoke.

"Jade, I want you to stay."

We all stopped walking. my face turned paler if thats even possiable my hear sinking like a stone i turned around my insides squirming.

"Yeeeeeees?" I said, turning around. My friends all followed suit.

"Potter, Weasley, and . . . Novo, was it? You are dismissed," said Professor Malfoy.

I turned around watching them when.

Freddie started walking away. James grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"I said, _go_ ," said Professor Malfoy harshly Fire in his eyes.

"One sec, _Professor_ ," I said coldly disgust in my voice. "I have to tell _James_ something." I turned around and whispered quickly, "I'll still meet you at the lake, Freddie and Emma will be there just part of the time. Oh, and here." I handed James an exstendable ear. "See you at lunch." I gave us a sad little wave. "Bye, guys." I then turned around and said more loudly, "Yes, Professor?"

I heard the soft sound of feet touching and leaving the stone tiles and it all began.


End file.
